There are numerous mounts or clamps which use a ball and socket arrangement of parts. These devices have the advantage of permitting movement of the ball in the socket to adapt the mount to various conditions. These devices have more flexibility regarding applications and adaptations. However, they are often complex and heavy and thus, often cumbersome, and furthermore can be lacking in clamping accuracy. Furthermore, attaching one of the prior art ball and socket devices to something else often requires a complex secondary clamping arrangement.
There is a need for a simple and flexible universal mount that overcomes the above deficiencies. The invention satisfies the demand.